Moonlight Shadow ReWrite
by AFlairForSelfishSkies
Summary: An incomprehensible terrified voice whispered in his head. He ran one hand through his messy bronze hair thinking he was going insane now. It didn't sound anything like Renesmee but he figured whispering her name would lure him towards the voice.
1. Preface

**Attention Readers! This is a re-write of Moonlight Shadow. I will stick to my original plans but some of the chapters will be either added new or deleted in order to create a better character change in my OC's. Thank you to all who have been patient with me and hopefully you stick to this story as I try to make it better.**

**Additional Thanks to my Beta Reader: Sunny-Jully (^^) **

**~Preface~**

_O~FLASHBACK~O_

_He stood motionless as his wife, love, and life remained unmoving. Her suffocating breathing stopped and slowed to a more silent rhythm even he had to strain his ears to hear. Her eyes showed no sight of color but utter whiteness as she fluttered them open one last time. She seemed absolutely lifeless and he couldn't bring himself to think what would happen if she didn't survive. _

She will be okay, _he thought almost as if he was trying to convince himself everything was going to be alright._

"_Everything will be fine my love," he whispered reassuringly. He reached for both her cold hands and laced them with his as he watched her figure. His face showed sign of pure agonize and fear for his love. He let out a silent sob escape his lips as she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out instead a silent gurgle was heard. He stood up and carefully let go of his wife's hands._

_An incomprehensible terrified voice whispered in his head. He ran one hand through his messy bronze hair thinking he was going insane now. It didn't sound anything like Renesmee but he figured whispering her name would lure him towards the voice._

"_Renesmee?" he called out silently. He sucked in an unnecessary breath and warily looked at the other side of the bed where his wife laid._

_A baby girl covered in blood rested by her side and she rubbed her eyes as if trying to wipe off the distasteful dried blood. It began to cry but quickly silenced when she saw the man with beautiful onyx eyes. _

_Edward rushed to her and grabbed a towel on the medical desk before wiping her completely clean. His eyes gazed at her in awe as she took in her appearance._

_She looked more like Bella than him. Her hair was dark brown exactly like his wife's hair and her face was heart-shaped. Her high cheekbones were much more flushed giving her human like features and her full lips were much like Edward's only rosier. _

_She squirmed under his touched and yawned, revealing beautiful hazel eyes. Much to his surprise they were chocolate brown like Bella's with a mix of green like his were before his transformation. She had beautiful bright hazel eyes._

_He stared at his daughter and cradled her sleeping figure. His cold yet cool touch lured the child to sleep and rubbed its eyes before closing them._

_She may not be the EJ Bella had wanted but something far more better…a twin sister for Renesmee, a daughter, another niece, and granddaughter._

_O~END OF FLASHBACK~O_

Edward hugged his daughter tightly against his chest one last time before handing her to the Volturi.

It had to be done. They weren't giving him any other choice.

"This is the price you have to pay young Edward," Aro's eyes glistened deviously as he watched him hand his own daughter to his wife, Sulpicia.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against his child's head.

Caius glanced at the disgrace of a child in Sulpicia's arms before motioning for the guards to surround her and that _thing_.

"I swear if anything happens," Edward began to spat but was cut off.

"Don't dare try anything or this sweet child will learn what pain feels like," Sulpicia hissed behind the guards and clutched the baby girl closer to her.

"Now, now dear," Aro motioned for her to be silent and looked back at Edward who was being held down by Felix and Demetri.

"This _thing_ will be handled by other poor souls," Aro reassured Edward. He stiffened as he realized how honest Aro's words were.

"Wherever she is, I'll find her," he vowed angered by whatever sick twisted idea Aro had in mind. Aro knew Edward could read his thoughts quite well and catch on quickly which was why Chelsea was protecting him from Edward.

"I do hope you learned your lesson on this great error you have done," Aro smiled and motioned for his brother, wife and guards to leave.

Edward watched as the dark cloaks disappeared out of his sight before collapsing. His eyes darted towards his hands where their daughter was just a few minutes ago sleeping peacefully, unaware of what her own biological father had done.

No one can know this ever happened.

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTER =)**


	2. Magnetic Disaster

**Beta Read: Sunny-Jully.**

* * *

Edward watched as the dark cloaks disappeared out of his sight before collapsing. His eyes darted towards his hands where their daughter was just a few minutes ago sleeping peacefully, unaware of what her own biological father had done.

No one can know this ever happened.

**~Chapter 1~**

"Hold still." Heidi brushed the trail of blood away from Rosaline's arm and dragged her towards the outer building of the old clock tower.

"I-I'm sorry, Heidi." The eight year-old whispered shakily. Tears sprung to her eyes and ran down her cheeks like flowing rivers.

"I have never in my years of living seen such accidents occur in such little amounts of time," she spoke clearly aggravated by the nonsense going on.

"But the boy, he would've died. " Heidi's grasp on Rosaline tightened with each word she spoke and quickly she shut her mouth when she realized this.

"No, you listen to me. You're lucky no one was around until after the accident!And ifthat human had the capacity to remember our faces you would've been dead faster than that car would've hit him!" She hissed outraged.

"Now fix you're posture and hold my hand." Heidi wiped away Rosaline's tears rather harshly and dragged her all the way around the clock tower, and towards the crowd of tourists Heidi had gathered.

Heidi was starting to regret bringing the eight year-old with her to hunt for humans. Then again with her help, they had managed to gather twice the amount than with Heidi alone on a daily basis.

"Please excuse my sister's actions. Now shall we continue with our tour?" Heidi flashed a polite award winning smile and led everyone inside the clock tower, while glaring at Rosaline every other minute.

Murmurs of excitement rose around them as they headed deeper within the tower to unknown places only the members knew about, until everyone was inside the grand marble room.

"Close the doors behind you and wipe that distasteful blood away before everyone comes to feast." Rosaline nodded once and ran towards her room, but not before being knocked over by a hasty guard member quite harshly.

Her eyes widened when she smelled her own blood. The guard member stopped in his tracks and turned to face her horrified face.

"What's the meal doing outside of its tray?" He asked softly with a smirk.

"I'm not a meal," she said barely above a whisper. He kneeled next to her and she watched as his eyes turned from the darkest red to coal black as night.

In less than a blink of an eye, four guard members held down the bloodthirsty vampire with as much effort as they could, considering his height and strength.

"I won't hurt her! Just one small taste," Felix hissed, but of course no one believed his words. Those coal black eyes revealed his lie and they seemed to get darker as each second ticked by.

"Foolish thing, go back to your room and don't come out!" Renata ordered immediately at the scared eight year-old that they referred to as a thing. She all but ran towards her room and locked the door unaware that vampires could rip it open without difficulty. She went to hide under the thick covers and curled up in a ball as tears ran down her face. They had once again tried to kill her and she was horrified. The severe accident that occurred a couple of hours ago made it all seem worst.

"What is all this commotion about?" Aro asked once he saw the scene.

"I'm sorry for the trouble master but another guard tried to kill Rosaline…again," Chelsea sighed and everyone agreed with a simple nod of their heads. It was a common thing for this particular situation but everyone had gotten just as tired as Rosaline was and they didn't want to be protecting her 24/7 waiting for the next attack to happen.

"Felix I see is responsible this time. Well we'll have to come up with some kind of plan as for now everyone return to their regular positions and stay away from Rosaline." They dismissed themselves and Aro shook his head in pity for both the girl and his guards.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to send her away brothers," Aro spoke as Marcus and Caius entered the discussion room. They sat down in their chairs and Caius was the first one to speak.

"That thing is no use to us brother. I don't see why you care for her." Aro took interest in her for one thing at that was for what powers she held considering she a mother with the power to shield and a father with the power to read minds, not to mention her twin sister's abilities as well.

"Her powers are getting strong as she grows. Just yesterday Jane tried to cause her pain but it was no use. It was absolutely fascinating! One month ago she was nothing and now… think of the abilities she might have," his eyes glimmered with bewilderment as he spoke ", having her breed with a vampire when she is old enough can create a new era as well!"

"I rather not think about that and stay focused on what we are going to do with the child for now," Marcus said. Caius nodded thinking that Aro's idea was plain idiotic and impractical.

"Yes you are right," he chuckled and laid back on his chair thinking of what he had on mind for Rosaline.

"Perhaps sending her to a vegetarian coven will be an easier job?" he spoke.

"The Denali's are the only ones beside the Cullen's," Marcus replied monotonously.

"Do you agree with us brother?" Aro asked Caius. He didn't give it a second thought and agreed. Having whatever that thing was away from his sight sounded fine to him.

"It is settled then." Aro clapped his hands and stood up.

"That only leaves us to convince them to accept our offer. I'm sure Carmen will be delighted to raise a child she never could have, wouldn't anyone?" he chuckled and dismissed himself from his brothers. Aro made his way down the hallway where Chelsea was walking down the castle on duty and motioned her over.

"Master." She bowed her head politely.

"Chelsea my dear will you consider doing an errand for us?" She nodded obediently and Aro smiled already knowing that the guards would follow their orders.

"Perfect! Why don't you go get Rosaline and tell her to get collect her things, and while she is gathering her belongings fetch Renata, Santiago and Afton to come to the discussion room for a meeting and bring little Rosaline with you after she's done." Chelsea nodded and was off to get them.

"All this bothering for a human thing," he chuckled and left ", I just expect she is worth it all in the end."


End file.
